Nuestra muralla
by Ariyass
Summary: Levi pertenece a un reino distinto de aquella chica que responde al nombre de Eren. Su amor pronto se volvera fructifero, pero la guerra entre ambos reinos les hara separse. Y el hecho de que ambos son soldados de bandos enemigos, haran su relacion una muralla sin detruccion alguna. LevixFem!Eren


**Disclaimer: **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece. Todo es propiedad del grandísimo Isayama.

_**Advertencias: Vocabulario un poco vulgar –muy poco-, muy leve SPOILER del manga de Levi –casi nada-. Por el momento nada más.**_

**Nota de la autora:** Un día busca un fanfic donde hubiera Fem! Eren y Male! Mikasa, cosa que no hubo para casi nada, entonces me dije: WHY NOT? Léanlo y disfrútenlo, algunas anotaciones están al final del capítulo. Nos leemos abajo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I

**REUNION**

La carrosa se detuvo justo en esa lujosa mansión, de la cual provenía la música clásica de piano y violín. Los caballos relincharon levemente, cuando fueron detenidos por las riendas. La extensa luz que sobresalía de las ventanas, iluminaban el interior de la mansión con cientos de velas sostenidas por candelabros finos. Varios guardias rodeaban la mansión con firmeza y sumamente vigilantes a cualquier movimiento inoportuno. Los viejos adinerados, funcionarios, políticos y comerciantes vestidos de ropas caras con sus pomposas mujeres con voces chillonas era el ambiente que albergaba dentro de aquella casa llena de lujos innecesarios.

A Levi Rivaille (*), no le agradaban esas reuniones. Era como ver una obra de teatro, donde dejaba claramente claro que esos cerdos-como él los llamaba-se gastaban el dinero de la gente en los objetos más estúpidos y extravagantes del mundo. Era como entrar en un mudo hostigoso y patético, en el cual, él no se sentía cómodo. Pero esa vez, estaba obligado a ir y lo sabía. Irvin le había explicado, que se reunirían con gente del reino vecino. Obviamente estaría el rey, el cual le importaba una mierda donde estaba, mientras pudiera comer y beber. También se reunirían con el comandante de las tropas del reino, así como sus mejores cadetes serian presentados.

Y con cadetes también se referían a él. Llevaba tan solo algunas semanas de entrar a la Legión de Reconocimiento y parecía que ya había batido record entre los demás soldados. Él no tenía mayor interés en ir a verlos, como lo tenía con ir con la loca de Hanji. Pero estaba obligado, ya que –probablemente- se cerraría un acuerdo para firmar la paz entre ambos reinos, y tenía que estar presente como un testigo más.

Bajo del carruaje, con un traje formal de gala negro- como el resto de los demás- y una capa que le cubría del frio, además de su inseparable pañuelo en su cuello. Hanji usaba un vestido que alternaba colores entre sus volados de azul marino, morado y lila. En sus brazos estaban los mismo colores con grandes mangas extravagantes. A Levi no puro parecerle más ridículo dicho vestido, pero tampoco protesto, pues noto como Hanji también estaba algo incomoda con tal prenda, y de mismo modo había sido obligada por Irvin llevar semejante cosa. Irvin llevaba el mismo atuendo que Levi, exceptuando el pañuelo en el cuello, con su cabello rubio relamido hacia atrás.

Fueron recibidos por un mayordomo, quien les abrió la puerta y enseguida, la música se intensifico en los oídos de los tres y la vista de las parejas bailando en el centro de la pista se hizo presente. Otras tantas personas conversaban su círculo social, con copas de fino vino y pequeñas porciones de comida. Apenas había dado un paso adentro y se sintió realmente agobiado y con ganas de salir corriendo de ahí. Dio un leve gruñido por lo bajo, mientras caminaba detrás de Irvin y se resignaba a soportar aquella larga noche. Paso mucho tiempo, viendo a todas esas personas adineradas, dando cortas palabras con ellas, intentando ocultar el fastidio que estaba albergando en todo su ser. Sentía que estaba traicionando a sus orígenes, que estaba traicionando a sus amigos Isabel y Farlan, estando en presencia de aquellas bolsas de mierda que se hacían ricos a costa del sufrimiento de la gente. Quería gritarles en la cara y confesar lo mucho que los odiaba, pero se mantuvo al margen, escuchando las conversaciones estúpidas y superficiales que se le asomaban por ahí. Las mujeres pasaban de largo o simplemente le mandaban una que otra mirada sugerente. Levi no padecía de mala apariencia, tenía muy buen ver en sus facciones francesas y su cabello impecable. Supuso que nadie estaba enterado de que era convocado en dicha reunión por sus grandes habilidades en el combate, puesto que ninguna mujer se le había sugerido ni acercado directamente. Ellos, veían a gente de su clase, con una gran algarabía, pero él, solo veía un montón de gordos asquerosos y viejas desesperadas por un poco de placer. Así era como veía todo. Estaba pidiendo a todos los dioses posibles que vieran finalmente el Comandante Ranz para poder acabar con su maldita miseria. Sus rezos internos fueron escuchados, casi de inmediato se mostros aquel hombre con un traje común y corriente. Era de alta estatura, con un porte serio y tranquilo. Lo que era extraño, era que llevara su espada, se suponía que sería un encuentro social. Pero una de las pocas cosas que le explicaron, era que ese hombre no se separaba de su arma, al menos no a la vista de todos. A su lado, iban otros dos hombres, seguramente funcionarios, que a diferencia del Comandante, estaban bastante alegres.

-Comandante Irvin-llamo él como un saludo. Su seriedad, impresiono incluso a Levi.

-Comandante Ranz-saludo el contrario-Ya era tiempo de vernos en esta noche, le hemos estado buscando-

-Usted lo ha dicho. Hemos esperado por un largo tiempo su presencia en esta fiesta

-Me disculpo por eso. Surgieron imprevistos en el camino hasta aquí.

Levi dio un bajo "Tch". Toda esa mierda de formalidad se colaba incluso en las palabras y eso comenzaba a fastidiarle de sobremanera. Hanji, parecía abstenerse y morderse la lengua para evitar dejar salir su lado "extraño" de ella.

-Déjeme presentar a mi compañía-comenzó Irvin-Ella es la Sargento Hanji Zoe. Y él es Levi Rivaille, mi soldado numero uno.

Los hombres e incluyendo al comandante Ranz, saludaron de mano a cada uno, exceptuando a Hanji, a quien saludaron besando el dorso de su mano.

-Supongo que podemos retirarnos e iniciar la cena-comento de nuevo Irvin.

-No hay problema. Solo que ahora son mis soldados los que están perdidos-admitió, pasando la mirada por aquella mansión-Oh, ahí vienen-anuncio.

Por automático, todos los que rodeaban ese pequeño grupito, giraron sus cabezas hacia la dirección que Ranz señalaba. Él, tenía el cabello negro, de igual modo relamido y el traje de gala, nada especial, a pesar de que tenía una apariencia física bastante llamativa y atractiva, rasgos orientales. Ella era atractiva a los ojos de los demás hombre que la presenciaron. Su cabello era castaño y ondulado, que caía por sus hombros y espalda. Sus ojos tenían un color verde-azulado y su piel era ligeramente bronceada, dándole una apariencia algo exótica. Su vestido no era igual de pomposo y tonto como las demás mujeres de la reunión. No tenía grandes volados y tampoco era esponjado de la parte de abajo. Se notaba ligero, pero con cierto peso encima. Era color verde de variados tonos de la falda, con algunos adornos en ellos, mientras que en la parte del corsé era negro de igual modo con adornos verdes y era sostenido por sus brazos por un par de tirantes verdes.

Incluso a Levi le pareció atractiva y atrayente, no solo de su forma de vestir, si no de sus ojos de color extraño pero hermoso a la vez. Ninguno de los dos soldados tenía expresión específica, al menos cuando llegaron hasta ellos de manera pacífica.

-Déjenme presentarlos-señalo el Comandante-Él es mi Sargento. Mikar Ackerman (*)-el nombrado saludo a todos con respeto pero neutralidad-Y ella es mi mejor soldado cadete. Eren Jager-

La nombrada dirigió sus ojos a los nombrados. Irvin de inmediato le extendió la mano para que la contraria aceptara la invitación y pudieran saludarse de hombre a mujer. Ella giro su cabeza soltando un leve gruñido, mientras una mueca de molestia se mostraba en su rostro.

-Eren-llamo seriamente el comandante, dándole una mirada sumamente severa.

-No hay problema-comento Irvin retirando su mano-Después de todo, tenemos toda una noche para conversar-

-Así es-afirmo el otro-Por favor síganme, iremos a la mesa donde nos espera el banquete de la noche-

Comenzaron a caminar, mientras el llamado Mike enredaba su brazo con la mujer Eren, caminando como si fueran una pareja. Aunque a Levi, la acción de la chica le indigno un poco, no pudo evitar mostrar interés hacia ella. Pues tenía la misma cara que él cuando recién había llegado a la fiesta, hastiado de todo ese ambiente estúpido y patético. Pensó en que ya tenía algo con que entretenerse esa noche, pues tendría que poner atención a aquella chica. Cualquier otra mujer hubiera esbozado una sonrisa y aceptado con gusto, incluso Hanji lo hizo-fingiendo, obviamente- pero ella no había tenido mayor interés en saludarlos a todos. Siguió observándola, en silencio, esperando a que algo sucediera. Algo muy interesante.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas**:

*****Decidí poner a Levi con su apellido "Rivaille". Ya sé que es la pronunciación que se ha tenido, pero hare de cuenta que Rivaille se pronuncia tal como se dice –además suena francés xD-

*****Como esto va a ser Male! Mikasa, no pude ponerle el nombre de Mikaso (? Ni tampoco pude dejarle el nombre de Mikasa, así que mejor le puse Mikar. Pensé que sonaba mejor que otras veces. Así suena más masho :$

**Nota final:** Por el momento solo es una leve introducción, quedo un poco corto, pero prefiero dejarlo así en suspenso. En los demás capítulos –y probablemente en el próximo capítulo-se verá el clímax de la historia. Sin nada más que decir, me despido, ojala no me odien por cambiar a Mikasa y a Eren Dx Nos leemos.

**Atte. Ari**


End file.
